Secrets
by justyouraverageasian
Summary: When Victoria meets the boy of her dreams, it puts her secret in danger. But what she doesn't know is that he may have secrets of his own. Will these private lives bring the two closer, or tear them apart? Warning: Contains self harm, abuse, suggestive themes. Don't like, don't read Covers years 6 and 7. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THE LOVELY J.K. ROWLING OWNS IT ALL.
1. Chapter 1

They say that when your life is hanging in the balance, your life flashes before your eyes. Some say it isn't true, while some have experienced it first-hand.

Chapter 1: Meeting

*Whoosh* I ran through Platform 9 ¾ with ease. My sister, Hestia, followed. Her bright blue eyes squinted and scanned the crowd. Her brown bob and hot pink highlights were messy and she had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep due to numerous sleep-overs. Her face was coated in makeup to hide her weariness.

I am complete opposite of Hestia. I have lengthy blonde hair with luminous chocolate brown eyes. I actually sleep and wear little to no makeup. It bothers me. It's like a mask hiding who you really are.

Hestia is a couple of months older than me, but is very childish and doesn't take school seriously. She was adopted when I was 10 and has enjoyed the past time of bullying me, thinking she's better than me. For the past 4 years she's struggled to keep up with her studies in Hufflepuff. I, on the other hand, have been a perfect student in Slytherin every year at Hogwarts. This year, I am aiming for the title of House Prefect to please my ever demanding father who dreams of a perfect child. He has given up on Hestia long ago.

As we board the train, Hestia drags me into the same cart as her, squishing herself between her two best friends, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, both mildly ugly girls with pug-like faces and a musky smell surrounding them. I sit alone on the opposite side and stare out the window as the train pulls out of the station.

Ten minutes into the ride, the door slides open and I turn, expecting to see the lunch cart, but instead see a lean boy my age, with bleach blonde hair, stone grey eyes, and the most gorgeous face. He wears a simple suit of all black, but on him looks divine. He has a certain air to him, somehow familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

His beautiful eyes sweep the cart. Hestia and her two annoying friends giggled and whispered to each other. He scans over Hestia, pauses to study her then shakes his head and turns to me. Our eyes meet and he smiles a warm smile that melts my heart and puts butterflies in my stomach. He steps in and slides the door shut.

"Mind if I sit here?" he nods to the empty seat next to me. Hestia meets me eyes and gives me an overly dramatic nod. I roll me eyes and look back up at the boy.

"Sure." I say, returning his warm smile. He sits down gingerly.

"Oh my, I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Draco Malfoy." He takes my hand in his bony, cold hand and kisses the back gently with his soft lips. Hestia's eyes widen in jealously and anger. I push her to the back of my mind and blush.

"Hey Draco." Hestia coos. She giggles and holds her hand out to Draco. He politely shakes it and turns back to me.

"You must be.. Victoria Nolton?"

"How do you know?

He hesitates; "Just looking for fellow Slytherins..." he bites his lip, "so tell me Victoria," the sound of him speaking my name sends chills down my spine, "How are you enjoying Slytherin?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff Draco!" Hestia coos to Draco.

"It's fine." I mutter.

"Good." Draco smiles, ignoring Hestia, "What year are you?"

"Fifth."

"I am too!" Hestia adds.

"As am I." Draco smiles once again, "How come I haven't seen you around before?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well I'm glad I met you."

"Me too." I smile at Draco's angelic face.

For the rest of the ride Draco tells stories of his life, growing up in Malfoy Manor as a spoiled only child with a tough father and kind mother.

"That sounds like the life." I gush.

Draco laughs, "I suppose. So tell me about you."

My face darkens, "Oh umm… I'm not sure you'd like it..."

"What do you mean?" Draco's face seemed questioning but his eyes had a glint that somehow indicated me might already know. The train chugged to a stop. "I'm terribly sorry Victoria, but I must get going. I have some... business to attend to. I'd love to see you again; maybe in the common room after dinner and orientation tonight?" I swear I saw I flicker of seriousness in his eyes, but I nod and smile. He stands up and opens the door.

"Wait." I stand up and kiss his smooth, sweet smelling cheek. He takes my hand as he steps out of the cart. He kisses it once more before walking down the hall. I step backwards into the cart again and slide the door shut, catching my breath. Hestia and her friends squeal.

"Oh Victoria!"

"You're so lucky!"

"He's darling adorable!"

"You simply must date him!"

I snort at their comments, "Honestly guys, I just met him."

"So?"

"He's so in loooove!"

"He's obviously got it back for you!"

"Yes! He's definitely falling hard for you!"

I just shake my head and look out the window until it's our turn to leave the train.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The common room

All through dinner and orientation, I paid little attention. My thoughts were directed to the angel of a boy who seemed to seek me out for no reason at all. I don't like to admit it, but Hestia and her stupid friends were right, Draco did seem to fall for me. But that flicker of seriousness I caught in his eyes bothered me. Like he was warning me not to meet him in the common room tonight.

I glanced at him a little ways down the table. He was between Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, laughing at something Pansy Parkinson had said. He seems to be at ease. So why am I having doubts?

As we are dismissed to our chambers, Hestia finds me and pulls me aside. "Remember, keep it in!" She winks and giggles as she melts into the crowd. She shows up next to a random Gryffindor boy and begins to flirt like mad.

I stand there, dumbfounded at her stupidity of relationships. Of course I'd be careful not to put myself out there. She doesn't understand. Never does, probably never will. She rushes her relationships. Who says I have to follow her footsteps? Not me.

I slip into the Slytherin room and wait for everyone to clear out. When the room finally is clear, a figure steps out from the shadows.

He's wearing a white button down shirt with a Slytherin green tie, a black sweater vest, black dress pants, and polished black shoes. To match the well-dressed body is a face I've come to adore in a short amount of time. Draco's eyes twinkle in the fire light.

He smiles warmly and steps towards me. I step forward also and meet him halfway, right in front of the roaring fire. He looks into my eyes, his gaze burning into my soul. Another flicker of sadness flashes in his eyes, but is disappears almost as fast as it arrives.

"I've missed you. You look amazing!" his mouth turns at the corner.

In my mind I disagree because I wear the mandatory white button down shirt, black skirt, and heels with a personal touch of a necklace with a Slytherin crest pendent. But I return the small smile, my eyes drifting to the fire.

*Screech* a large owl swoops in and lands on Draco's shoulder. It holds a letter wrapped in a red ribbon, meaning it is urgent.

"I'm so sorry, can I check this letter?"

"Take all the time you need." I politely sit in an arm chair and rest my chin in my hand. I pull out my wand and wave it, murmuring the words "Expecto Patronum." My patronus, a lion, leaps around the room, bringing back memories of my mother who was fierce and loyal.

My parents, especially my father, drilled me on spells. By the age of ten, I could easily perform any of the three unforgivable curses, occlumency, and other advanced spells with ease, along with numerous advance potions. My childhood was different, but decent I suppose. Besides the fact I didn't uncover the real identity of my father until I was 9, my childhood was pretty good.

Draco ties his response with a red ribbon and gives it to the owl. The big owl hoots and nips Draco's ear. "Yeah Apollo I get it, calm down. Next time put the letters on my bed. Now shoo!" he released the owl, which soared away. His silvery eyes turn to my doe, and they widen in amazement, "H-how are you doing that?"

I'm surprised and a little embarrassed by his shock, "What, this? It's just my patronus. I've been able to do this for as long as I remember."

"Yeah my parents have been drilling me on it too, but I can never manage."

"I could help."

"Really?" his eyes light up.

"Of course." I smile and stand up. Draco pulls out his Hawthorn wand. Over the next hour, I teach Draco everything I know of the Patronus Charm. The thing that troubles him the most is thinking of a happy memory. "You can't think of one happy moment?"

He gazes into the distance, "I can't think of any…"

"Why not?"

"My life was… is..." he shakes his head, "It's complicated."

"I know what you mean. It hasn't been easy for me either."

"What's your memory?"

I hesitate, "Me with my mother."

"That's nice." He sighs, "I just need to relax."

"Sit down." I instruct. I push him down onto the couch and sit next to him. I massage his shoulder to ease his tension. After a few minutes, I realize I may have gone too far. I stop and Draco turns around, his face inches from mine. Our eyes lock and his eyes look almost dangerous for a moment. He takes my hands in his and leans in. Our lips touch. His lips were cool and soft. Very slim and perfect. He pulls away and leans in once more. I turn my head to the side, his lips grazing my jaw line. I stand up and hurry to my dorm, leaving the poor boy alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Asking

Over the next few weeks I try to ignore Draco and focus on my studies, but it's hard to ignore the blonde. Apparently every year the fifth years are allowed to have a little ball of their own. Draco's father, Lucius, offered to sponsor it so Draco always seems to be there, watching me, recording my every move. I still can feel his lips against mine every time I see him.

Theodore Nott and Harry Potter had also taken the rime to take great interest in me. A week before the Proust Ball (the name of the ball for the one who started the tradition was Marvel Proust, a wizard), Theodore came up to me and asked me to the ball. At the same moment Draco walked past and motioned that he wanted to talk to me. I hesitated then nodded to Draco, then turned back to Theodore. "I'm sorry but no Theodore." He was taken back, and walked away, frowning.

I wandered after the blonde mop of hair and found myself in the Slytherin Common room along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Um how have you been?"

"Exceptionally ordinary." I said, stealing a page from Luna Lovegood's book.

"Anything odd been happening?"

"No… why?"

"Lots of people have been getting hurt lately. The Triwizard Tournament last year was the start. And since Harry has been taking interest in you I'm worried about your safety. I haven't seen you much lately so I've been a little on edge."

I smiled at his worry and reached up to stroke his smooth cheek with the back of my hand. His hand followed mine, taking my hand in his.

His eyes darted back and forth nervously, like he thought he was going to get caught, "I'm sorry I kissed you the other night. It was a bit impulsive on my part." Crabbe and Goyle smirked at Draco and punched his arm jokingly. Draco shooed them from the room with a dirty look.

"It's quite alright." I smiled shyly, "Would you care to go to the ball with me?" I asked after a moment of silence.

Draco sighed heavily, then looked deeply into my eyes. "I-I'd love to but with my.. reputation around here, I don't want to destroy yours if you're seen with me. Take someone else. I'll save a dance for you, promise." I pressed my lips together and nodded. I turned to walk away, only to have my hand tugged on and be pulled back into Draco's arms. "I really do like you Victoria, honest. But I don't want to spoil your time here at Hogwarts. I'm sorry." He turned to leave, then changed his mind and turned back, crushing his lips to mine.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, and wonderfully cold. I cupped his face with my hands, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You know, even if I did accompany you to the ball I'd be a terrible dance partner. I can't dance."

"You're right. I don't want to take you anymore." I giggled and pushed him backwards onto a couch. I sat closely next to him.

"See? I told you." Draco smirked.

"Who are you going to take then?"

"I guess I'll have to accept Pansy Parkinson's offer." His voice filled with disgust. I laughed lightly.

"I guess I'll accept Theodore's offer."

"Theo!" I called after the boy. He turned, smiling when he saw me running towards him.

"Hey Victoria. What's up?"

"Have you found a date to the ball yet?

He shook his head dejectedly, "Nope. I'm not sure I'm going anymore."

"Well if it's not too late, I'll accept your invitation."

"Really?" He smiled widely, "That's awesome!" he hugged me tightly.

"Oof. Yeah I'll meet you outside my dorm."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the Proust Ball

I pulled on my dress that I've been saving for the ball. It was a body hugging, strapless, thigh-length, navy blue dress that was covered in sparkles that caught the light.

I pulled on silver pumps, cast a glamour charm to hide the scars on my arms and examined my reflection in the full sized mirror. My raven hair fell in curls to my waist and partially pinned to the side with silver clip. I even wore a bit of makeup to highlight my features. I spotted my dagger on the vanity and picked it up, hesitating. Then I finally strapped it to my thigh with its holster, heeding my father's warning, as well as Draco's concerns. Things have been getting pretty suspicious around here to I need to be able to defend myself.

With one final look at myself in the mirror I stepped out of the Slytherin chamber to meet Theodore, who looked handsome in his dress robes. His messy brown hair almost looked charming against his pale skin.

"You look absolutely wonderful Victoria."

"Yes thank you." I sighed and walked to the front doors which lead to where the ball was being held outside. Theodore followed, keeping a hand on the small of my back. We stepped into the cool night air and gazed at the setting.

The dance floor was circled by floating lanterns lit up by fairies. The lake sparkled as the squid propelled itself across the smooth surface. Tables with chairs meant for two lined the floor as well as a table groaning from the amount of food placed on it. A few couples were already dancing while other milled around, talking to friends. As Theodore led me to the floor, I was addressed by friends and other girls who complimented my dress.

For the first two dances Theodore kept stepping on my toes and stumbling around mumbling apologies every time he did so. I finally excused myself for the sake of both of us. I took a seat at an empty table, surrounded by other couples who were immersed in each other. I spotted Pansy in a pretty pink dress with her brown hair up in a bun. Draco was clumsily dancing with her. I smiled to myself at their struggle. Draco looked ravishing in his robes and Slytherin green tie. I finally tore my eyes from him and leaned back, resting my eyes.

I heard someone walk up to me, but I ignored them. They pulled on my hand to stand me up and I found myself face to face with Harry Potter. He insisted on me dancing with him and I reluctantly agreed. He kept his face uncomfortably close to mine and kept switching his grips.

"Not bloody good at this dancing are you?" I muttered.

"I never learned really. You should have seen me at the Yule Ball."

"I did."

"Good." Harry's breath puffed in my face and his face leaned in closer and closer. His hand grazed my dagger's holster when someone put an arm between us. I looked over at my savior to see Draco.

"If you don't mind, can I interrupt this little party?" Draco's face was stone cold and it held a sneer directed at Harry. His eyes burned with hate. Harry narrowed his eyes but released me.

"Come to save the day Malfoy?"

"Only if I can help it Potter. She'd much rather dance with a ferret than a big headed bloke."

"Fair enough." Harry stalked over to his friends Ron and Hermione.

I placed my arm on Draco and laughed.

"What?" Draco's eyes danced in amusement. I propelled us around the dance floor.

"Harry seemed to be enjoying groping me while attempting to dance. You interrupted us. Prat." Draco pretended to look hurt, "I'm kidding Draco." We continued to waltz around the polished floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize your taste involved no good Gryffindors."

"Yeah I suppose it doesn't…"

"I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"Draco Malfoy apologizing. That's rare. But no you didn't offend me. I certainly do hold certain things against Harry..."

"What are they, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My father and him... don't exactly see eye to eye. We'll talk about it some other time, now isn't a great time."

"Alright." His forehead creased in worry, but the creases faded and a relaxed expression returned to his perfect face. Understanding played across his weary face.

Later that night we escaped to a secluded area to be alone. We sat under a tree in front of the lake. I huddled close to Draco since it was chilly. He put an arm around me. His eyes swept over my dress to my face. "You look amazing." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Do you honestly not care about my reputation?"

I shook my head, "It means next to nothing to me. I think you're an amazing person. Why should I be worried about it?"

"Well I'm involved in some pretty dark stuff..."

"Trust me," I put my hand on his arm, "I would know. Story of my life." He liked at me questioningly. "It's nothing to worry about. My father again..."

"Oh alright. Well then I have a question."

"Yes?"

"..Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he took my hand a slipped a beautiful silver ring on my middle finger. "It's a promise ring." He smiled at me.

"I-I-It's beautiful."

"Something wrong?"

"I just... if I've learned anything from my father.. I don't usually just put myself out there.."

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you. But I don't want to pressure you into anything. Just think about it."

I leaned back against the tree. Me, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend? It's too good to be true. I really wanted to. The want inside me was too great. "I'd love to be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, surprising even myself. I examined the ring to hide my blush from Draco.

"It's real; even the diamonds. A special ring for a very special girl."

"Draco... I can't accept this. It's too much."

"Oh it was no trouble at all," Draco leaned back, "My father is rich beyond compare. It's nothing."

"I know your father alright. Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes that's him. How do you know him?"

"Umm... he's a... good... Friend of my father's..."

"It comes back to your father a lot doesn't it?" Draco's forehead creased again.

"Yes it does." My hand automatically ran over my arm where my Glamoured scars were.

"I'm sorry I asked, but I do have one more question."

"Ask away."

"I'm not trying to be insensitive, but are you a pure blood?"

"Why?"

"It's extremely insensitive of me, but I prefer pure bloods."

"Well I am a pure blood. Hestia, my sister, is adopted."

I leaned forward before he could speak again and kissed him hard. I pushed him back against the tree, our lips never leaving each other's. Our tongues intertwined as I climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. His arms slid around my waist like a snake. My hand searched his chest, working my way to unbutton his robes and white shirt beneath it. I undid one button at a time until his bare chest was exposed. I ran my hands across his pale, toned chest in fascination.

Suddenly I leaned back, pulling Draco by his tie with me. He ended up on top of me, our mouths locked and our tongues intertwined. His hand ran up by back to find my dress zipper and tugged on it. I stopped his hand and sat up.

"No Draco, not now, especially not here."

"...Alright." his voice was muffled. He looked at me, disappointment heavy on his face. Draco crawled behind me and sat against the tree again. I cautiously sat next to him.

"I'm sorry I stopped you."

"Don't be. I shouldn't have pushed you that far." He said tiredly. His hand which was resting on my knee slid towards my thigh. It met the now exposed holster of my dagger. "What the- oh my gods!" he pulled the dagger from its holster and examined it with wide eyes. I don't blame him.

The lethal weapon was a jagged 6 inch blade with a wicked point. "Yeah I keep it with me just in case."

"In case of what? A dragon attack? This is wicked cool." His face lit up like a little boy. "How sharp is it?"

"Very sharp."

"Whoa..." he pressed the tip to his finger, "Shit!" the wound began to bleed and soon a single drop of blood ran down his pale finger.

"Draco be careful." I wiped his finger in the grass then healed the punctured finger with my wand before kissing it.

"There's a lot I don't know about you isn't there?"

"Yes. You'll find out soon enough." I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He encircled an arm around me. Draco's body was so warm and his shoulder was so comfortable.. My eyes drifted close...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secrets

Something cool was pressed against my back. It woke me with a start. 'Where am I?' I thought. The queen sized four-poster bed was coated in Slytherin green sheets checkered green and silver. The whole room was decorated in Slytherin posters and trophies. 'Obviously this is the boy's chamber. It's nice. But why is there only one bed?' the air was chilly but the bed was warm, and so was the arm wrapped around me. 'Who is that?' I twisted my torso to meet Draco's sleeping face and messy mop of blonde hair. He snored softly, making me smile. I slipped out from under his arm and walked over to the window.

It was charmed to show what it was like outside of the castle since our whole dorm place was under the lake. The glass on the high window was icy from the morning frost. When I pressed my palm to the window, coldness shot through my hand, chilling my palm. I smiled and walked back to Draco's sleeping figure. I pressed my chilled hand to his bare chest.

He stirred and squeezed his eyes shit, letting out a groan as he clenched the sheets in his fists. His silvery eyes fluttered open and met mine. "Good morning sweetheart." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to." I smirked. Draco just shrugged sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "And if I may ask, why am I in the boy's chamber? And why are only you sleeping in here?"

"I'll answer those questions in reverse order. I'm alone because I can't stand the thought of sleeping with guys in the same room, and you're here because you fell asleep last night and I didn't want to wake you. But as we all know boys are not allowed in the girl's chamber. But you're allowed in here. So I thought what the hell? Sleep with me." He pulled me into his lap. His face was still sleepy, but slowly waking up. He seemed extra beautiful like this.

He kissed me, then again. And one more time, this time more urgent. I turned around so I was straddling him and took his face in my hands, kissing him deeply. His hands rested on the backs on my thighs, pulling me closer.

"So do you ever think about sex?" Hestia asked.

"Um... I don't know... why?" I looked up from my school work.

"Well you and Draco are getting close. Like really really close. It's already been like 5 months for you guys."

"Your point?"

"Well, I just thought you'd think about it. That's all." She shifted her weight, "I think about it all the time so I was just wondering."

"Really. What could possibly be worth thinking about when it comes to sex?"

"I don't know. What it's like and all. General stuff."

"Interesting." I said dryly, going back to my school work.

"I've done it before." Hestia said after a moment.

"I'm not surprised," I sighed, "Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Blaise Zambini… And Theodore Nott... and Miles Finch."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I go to lots of parties." She shrugged.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why not?"

"Well normal people like to save themselves for someone special."

She shrugged again, "Not too big of a deal if you ask me. It's fun. And with different people it can be a new and exciting experience."

"You're disgusting."

"Whatever you say sis. I gotta jet."

"Where could you possibly be going now?"

"To some guy's house that I met."

"Wow."

"Oh whatever. Have fun with Draco. Take this." She handed me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I sighed tiredly.

"It's the spell for the contraceptive charm. Better safe than sorry!" she dashed off. I stuffed the paper in my pocket, shaking my head.

"Do you know of any ways to sneak into Hogwarts?"

I looked up from the book I was reading. Draco was sitting at the foot of his bed, me at the head. "Why?"

"Just wondering. In case it comes in handy."

"Well there is that broken Vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. There's another one in one of those shops down Nocturn Ally. If someone goes into one of them, they can come out the other."

"Brilliant." He grinned.

"But the one in the Room of Requirement is broken."

"Then I'll fix it up if I need to. Thanks for the insight." He crawled up to me and kissed my cheek, "I should ask for your help more often."

"I wish you would." I returned to my book.

A few nights later I finally couldn't take the guilt building up inside of my any longer. I still hadn't told Draco the truth of my past and current situation. I turned to him. We were sitting in his chamber on his loveseat. He bloody has everything.

"I need to say something." We both blurt out, laughing nervously.

"We should say it at the same time." I offered, hoping it would draw less attention to my secret, "One…two…three…"

Draco: "I love you."

Me: "My real father is Voldemort."

We both gasp.

"What?" Draco is taken back, "That-that means you're a... Deatheater... well possibly, its not for sure…You're not any older than I am... How is that?"

I nod slowly, "That's why I am able to perform the Patronus Charm and many other spells so well. Voldemort wanted me to serve him as soon as possible so I started training ASAP. I found out at a young age, so it doesn't really bother me... but it bothers me in the fact that I haven't told you until just now. That's why I said I'm involved in some pretty dark stuff. Voldemort definitely counts as dark…"

"So that's how you know my father Lucius?"

"Right."

"Well this is a shock..." Draco sat for a moment to process the information, "Wait, prove it." He cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in uncertainty. I raised my eyebrow and held out my left forearm. I casted a quick charm to counter my glamour charm hiding the Darkmark before pressing my wand hard to my forearm. The Darkmark appeared, ridged and moving across my skin. Draco traced it with his rough finger tips in amazement. "I didn't realize we were involved in the same stuff... How come no one knew Voldemort was a father?"

"He basically disowned me and Hestia. She got to live with our mother who I've only met once. Unfortunately she passed long ago."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Anyway, Voldemort had Snape raise me. He's basically like a second father to me. I love him and learned everything I know from him."

"Wow, my simple 'I love you' doesn't compare at all to this. This is amazing."

"Well love can be pretty amazing and powerful..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well Snape used to be in love, still is. But he lost her to another man. She... passed away but he always loved her and always will."

"That's very touching."

I nodded, "Listen Draco, I like you a lot, maybe even love, but I'm not sure. It's a strong word..."

"I understand." He kissed my forehead then walked over to his bedside table to pour us both a glass of champagne. He offers me one, which I take and quickly drain. Draco smiles, impressed, and goes to refill my glass. I gulp down half.

"Rich boy has to have champagne doesn't he?" I drain the glass.

"Damn straight." He drains a glass and takes both of the empty glasses, setting them aside. He slowly leads me to his bed and gently pushes me down, kissing me softly. The champagne makes my head fuzzy, but in a good way. I welcome his warm kisses. His hand slides down my back and over my butt. My back pocket makes a crinkling noise. Draco stops and pulls the paper from my pocket.

"What's...?" he reads the paper and his eyes widen.

"Oh… uh..."

"Why do you have this?"

"Um..."

"Where you thinking we were gonna...?

"No Hestia gave it to me."

"Why?"

"She thought we'd need it."

"Do we?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Oh..." he rolls off of me and sits up.

"Something wrong?"

"No..."

"Do you want to...? Have sex...?"

"Well yeah eventually... I don't know when... but yeah."

"Oh well I don't know if I'm ready."

"Well we aren't doing anything we both aren't ready for." He kisses my temple. Our bare feet intertwine.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Moving up

I slid the door to my train cart closed and glanced at the coin in my hand once more. Draco gave me a fake galleon when he charmed with the Protean Charm. He'd send me a message which I read, then I'd simply tap the coin and it'd send a message to him. I sighed and sat in a seat. Hestia was across from me, in a lip lock with some Ravenclaw 7th year. I noticed my coin had a new message.

'We only have two more years until we're out of this place and onto bigger and better things, together.'

'Together? Like together together? As in... Married together?'

'I sure hope so.'

When we arrived at Hogwarts, Hestia followed me, skipping and bugging the crap out of me.

"I heard you and Draco are getting serious! Almost a year together! But that no good liar cheated on Pansy! And you! He took Pansy to the Proust ball then ditched her to play tongue hockey with some no good skank. So he cheated on you and Pansy!"

"Hestia! Stop!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Where do you even get your information? First off, Draco took Pansy to the ball as friends, and secondly, that 'no good skank' was me!"

"Ooh, sorry..." we walked through the front doors and into the Great Hall.

"Just-just go away. Please." I rubbed my temples. Hestia always puts me in a bad mood. So I stalked to the Slytherin table and sat on the bench with some force. I pouted for a bit.

I hadn't seen Draco all summer and all Hestia has done was whine and boss me around like some bloody slave. Not a good way to start my 6th year.

My real dad has been pushing me extra hard so I can be the picture perfect Deatheater. Apparently trying for the crown of Slytherin Prefect or Headgirl isn't enough. I shut my eyes in frustration. A pair of cold hands covers my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hestia, get lost."

"I don't think I'd make much of a girl if you ask me." I smile and leap up to hug Draco. He chuckles and hugs me back. "I've missed you so much. If I could I'd spend forever with you."

"You can." I bury my head in his clean robes, breathing in the smell of soap and the ocean. I pull away and look at him.

His eyes looked around, avoiding mine. When they finally found mine, Draco could only manage a half smile. Since the night of the champagne, things have been different between us.

Voldemort turned to face me, his red eyes gleaming, "I want you to meet me at Malfoy Manor this evening. Bring Draco. I'll gather the rest of the Deatheaters. Understand?" the Riddle house groaned and shifted around us.

I sigh, "Yes father I do." I search the room for something to distract me, knowing nothing good will some from this, but I push the thought from my mind and look into the Dark Lord's eyes. "I understand completely. But why?"

"Well," Voldemort paces the room, Nagini slithering with him, "Your little boyfriend's father is in Azkaban. He will need to complete a task to show how worthless his father is to me, to prove himself. It will be good for him."

"But that's not fair!" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"Quiet you ignorant fool! You don't believe I know what I'm doing?" his comment hurt. I spun on my heels and stormed to a bathroom. I yanked my dagger from its holster and pressed it to my arm. I glance up into the mirror. The girl staring back, I didn't recognize her.

With my eyes shut tight, I pull the dagger quickly across my arm. Blood gushes down my arm, over my other scars received from similar incidents. Pressure has sure gotten to me.

"Where are we going?" Draco laughed as I pulled him wearily along.

"Umm... Voldemort wishes to see all the Deatheaters and you at your Manor now..." I said as casually as I could manage.

"What?" Draco stopped cold. "Why?"

"Well, there is no way to say this. Your father is in Azkaban so Voldemort wants you to take his place."

"Why?"

"I..." I hesitated, "I'm not sure. Come on, we have to go." I tugged on his arm like a child.

"I don't want to. I hate admitting it but I'm scared of him." I took his boney hands and looked into his silvery eyes.

"We'll face it together. Promise." He hugged me tightly, squeezing me close to him. I stood there, returning his hug. His thin body shook slightly with fear. When I pulled away, still holding him, a tear rolled down his flawless face. I wiped it away and kissed him.

"Sorry you have to see me like this." He hiccupped.

"Come on now. Malfoys don't cry." I rubbed his arm, feeling an odd rise in the smooth skin. I pull up his sleeve to reveal a Darkmark. "What's this?"

"Oh, uh, I guess I haven't told you yet. They finally accepted me. I'm a Deatheater!"

"Great!" Draco pulls his sleeve down. I pull mine down as well, but not good enough. Draco spots a scar and pulls me sleeve up.

"What are these?"

"Scars."

"Why Victoria? Why?" his eyes look pleading.

"To get away from the stress Voldemort is putting on me as a Deatheater."

"Don't cut yourself. Please."

"Okay..."

"Promise me." His eyes are frantic.

"...I promise." Satisfied, Draco walks ahead, pulling my hand to follow him.

"You are to kill Dumbledore; to prove your father's innocence. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Draco managed to choke out. What little color his face had, was now gone, leaving it snow white. He stood up, his chair making a hollow scraping noise against the stone floor, echoing in the quiet hall. He quickly strode out of the room.

"Victoria dear, would you..?" The Dark Lord motioned towards the way Draco exited. I stood up slowly, giving Voldemort a cold look, and quickly walked out. Having been here before, I knew exactly where Draco would be. I wandered through the halls, admiring the ancient decorations, to Draco's room. He sat on the windowsill, his knees pulled to his chest. He gazed out the window, shaking slightly and rocking back and forth.

I quietly crossed the room and touched his shoulder. He jumped a foot, his eyes wild and his hair mess from running his delicate hands through it in frustration. His teeth were bared like a werewolf as his hand flew around, his fist meeting my eye. My vision blurred and my eye watered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mistakes

Draco's face filled with horrible realization. He swiftly stood from the window sill and lifted his hands to hold my throbbing face. The sight of his hands made me flinch. Seeing my reaction, his face reflected disbelief to what he did. "Victoria… I'm… Oh my gods... I thought you were..."

"No. Just-just leave me alone." I backed away and exited the room quickly. I ran down the hall and into the meeting room again. Everyone stared at me as I sat down and rubbed my face gently.

"Victoria." Voldemort melted and with a black cloud, materialized next to me. "What happened to you dear?" his disfigured hand brushed my bruising face.

"Nothing." I spat and batted his hand away.

Narcissa walked over and knelt beside me, "Did Draco do this to you?"

At first I shook my head, hesitated, then nodded. Narcissa stood up with an angry face and walked to the door to find and scold Draco.

"No, don't... punish him" I called out, surprising even myself. Narcissa gave me a puzzled look but sat down in her seat again.

"Victoria," Voldemort seemed to struggle for words, "Your boyfriend... is impressive... but not on my daughter. Anyone but you. Don't allow that." I nodded numbly and cradled my face with my hand.

"Victoria!" Draco's voice called out in distress. I put my head down and hurried through the crowded hallway to my next class. "Victoria Moriah Nolton!" he cried out. I sighed and turned around, masking my face in a bored expression. I was secretly thrilled to see his face after weeks of ignoring him.

"What?"

"Please let me explain!"

"Alright. You have two minutes. Go."

"I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought you were my mom or Voldemort or Greyback! I swear! Please understand! I can't believe I hit you... your beautiful face.."

"I... I can't deal with this right now."

"I'll talk to you later?"

"Maybe." I said coldly.

"Why are you being like this?" I walked off without a goodbye, leaving him standing there.

"I don't think you should go back to him." Hestia tried to be sympathetic, but her eyes were full of excitement. "He's a monster and a no good cheater!" she danced in her seat.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just trying to help."

"Well you're not helping."

"Oh just go have a cup of tea or cry or something."

"Shut up."

I took a good while to think over what I was going to decide about Draco. He truly seemed sincere when he was apologizing. Despite what Hestia tried to convince me to do, I decided to confront the blonde as soon as possible.

I slowly made my way to the Slytherin common room, only to find Hestia and Draco in a lip lock Draco's hands were up in surprise, but his eyes were closed in contentness. Hestia had his neck in a tight grip with her arms, pulling him closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heartache

"Wow. That's an odd way to apologize." I said quietly.

Draco frantically looked over to me and pushed Hestia off of him. She ran at him again. Draco stumbled to the side, a look of confusion on his face, so she fell headfirst into a small fountain. She sat up, sputtering water; her face was dripping wet and surprised.

"Victoria, it's not what it looks like!" Draco pleaded.

"You're swapping saliva with my sister?"

"I guess it's exactly what it looks like... but it's nothing! She was all over me!" he touched my arm, "Please..." I jerked my arm away and ran to my chamber.

I sat on my bed in a miserable mess. Who am I to believe? I heard commotion in the Common Room. Someone stumbled in, panting. I got up and walked down the stairs, peering around the corner, so see Snape laying Draco down on the couch gingerly.

Snape walked towards me and stopped to murmur to me, "Stay with him, I'll get someone from the hospital wing."

"What..?" I was totally confused. I trailed over to the couch as Snape strode away. I was shocked to find Draco there, gasping for breath. His face had a silvery scar and his white button down shirt was soaking wet with blood splattered across. His platinum blonde hair was sticking up and his eyes were wild. "Oh my gods!" I unbuttoned his shit to reveal a long silvery scar across his chest. I traced the scar with my fingers.

Draco inhaled a sharp breath. His eyes searched mine, though I couldn't quite understand what they were saying.

"Who did this? How did this happen?"

"Potter." He managed between gasps.

"Anything I can do?" I brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Forgiveness... I… didn't mean to… Hurt you at... all... either… time was a… mistake… and the… night… with the champagne… and me being a total prat… was… nothing meaning to… hurt or pressure you… in any way…"

I stopped him before he could continue, "Don't strain yourself. And I'm sorry I was so cold to you… just rest." His hand reached up to stroke my face, and it radiated an alarming amount of heat. I felt his forehead. "Draco, you're burning up!"

"Yes… I know… kiss me." His hand pulled me in, my mouth meeting his pale lips. Every inch of his skin seemed to burn with fever. His lips were hot and moist against mine.

I pulled away and stood up, "Draco… you need help… Now!" I backed away and quickly ran after Snape.

"He's weak but he will survive. It was best that you brought him here. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to stop all the scarring, so there will be a bit on his chest." Madam Pomfrey smiles sadly at me, then down at Draco who lay on a hospital bed. "I'll leave you two." She walked to tend to her other patients. Snape gave an almost sympathizing look, and stalked out.

I laid my hand on the pale, trembling face that was Draco. The room was warm but Draco shivered violently like it was winter. I laid yet another blanket over him and kissed his forehead. "So… C-c-c-cold. Warm m-me?" I smiled and sat next to him, gathering him in my arms. His shaking lightened but remained. I kissed his silky blonde hair and held him close.

"What happened to you Draco?" I asked after a minute.

"Harry found me in the bathroom. I was in there... collecting myself. I… err… tried to hit Harry with the Crucio cure, but he dodged and retaliated with the Sectumcemptra spell. Luckily Snape knew how to heal me."

"Damn Potter." I muttered under my breath. Draco chuckled weakly. "You… didn't hex the girl right?" Draco didn't reply. "I don't imagine you doing that anyway…"

He hesitated, "…Yeah…"

When it was time to leave I released him gently. "No!" he cried, "Please stay…"

I looked to Madam Pomfrey who shook her head, "I'm sorry rules are rules."

"I'm sorry Draco. I'll be back soon."

"Alright." Draco sighed and drank the sleeping potion from the goblet beside his hospital bed. His eyes fluttered closed and his hand tightened around mine. I smoothed his blonde hair which was starting to wave from the dampness of his hair. He looked so beautiful and peaceful while he slept, but a note of seriousness always lingered. He murmured in his slumber. I leaned in to hear what he was saying, "…Hestia."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's Death

Draco paced his bedroom, hands tugging on his hair in frustration, "What am I supposed to do? I-I can't kill someone! But I need the trust from Voldemort! Ugh… What can I do?"

I opened my mouth to speak, "Well…"

"Yes that's a good point Victoria, but how? I won't do it… but I have to!"

I tried again, "Draco…"

"Really, interesting insight. But how?!"

I stood up and grabbed his shoulders, stopping him from pacing on the floor. He stopped, his eyes smoldering with hatred for Voldemort. "Draco. Calm down."

"I'm sorry to hate your father. But he is unfortunately unreasonable."

"If you let me talk…" I gave him a stern look so he bit his lip and muttered an apology, "I must say I agree… I hate him too and he's my bloody father. He thinks just because he's the dark lord I must follow his steps. That I must become some great… Hero…" I trailed off, "Point is, don't do this if you don't want to. Someday, I'll stand up to my father and tell him I'm not going to be what he expects. Until then, I must obey." I looked at the floor, imagining my father's wrath if I backed down. He always favored me over Hestia, but she didn't care. She wasn't even a pure blood. Draco lifted my chin with his finger.

"Thank you for the advice, but I must do this."

"But why Draco? Why put yourself in danger?"

"To restore my father his honor. To show what a Malfoy can really do."

"He's lying to you Draco. Voldemort is lying..." I whispered.

"What? What do you mean? What is he lying about?"

"He's having you complete this mission so he can prove what a disgrace Lucius is. Please believe me."

"I wish I could." A cold look settled on Draco's face, making him look demonically beautiful. He stepped away from me, out of my grasp.

"Who do you trust now? Hestia? Pansy?" I spat back.

"What?" his face was shocked.

"That night you spent in the hospital wing, you kept whispering her name. And it's no secret Pansy rushed to your hospital bed the moment news reached her that you were in the hospital wing."

"That doesn't mean I trust either of them more. They're always bugging me and shit. I can't believe you'd think that. I know who I should and shouldn't lay my trust in."

"Well you have to believe me."

"Tonight, I'll fight Dumbledore, and restore my father's honor. Prove you wrong." He strode out of the room, brushing past me. The last words stung my heart.

Snape turned from the window, his dark eyes locking with mine, "Is he really going to do it? Is he really going to kill Albus?"

"I-I don't think so. He seemed pretty freaked out by the whole thing."

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"Albus' plan, remember?"

"Oh right."

"After I complete the mission, you must convince Draco I won't take credit for Albus' death, for I know he believes it now. There's not much time, go and prepare."

"Alright." I turned to leave, but was stopped by Snape. He pulled me into a hug, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did we get into this mess?"

"No… idea…"

That night I snuck to the Astronomy Tower and waited, knowing this was where it would end. Draco flew up the stairs, not noticing me; for I was under the floor boards, watching quietly. Dumbledore was already there, and welcomed Draco warmly. Draco disarmed Dumbledore with a shaking hand.

Dumbledore begged Draco to let him help Draco.

Draco just sneered, "Can't you see? I'm one of them now!" he jerked his sleeve up, revealing the unmistakable Darkmark, prominent against his pale skin. "I have to do this! I have to kill you, or they'll kill me!" his voice wavered.

"Hey." A voice whispered from behind me.

I jumped and hissed into the darkness, "Whose there?"

Harry stepped forward, a grim expression on his face. He joined me in watching the two men above us. Then he turned to me, "What do you see in Malfoy anyway?"

"More than I see in you." I snapped back.

"Feisty. I like it." He scooted closer to me.

"Ugh get a life." I scowled and shove him away. Above us, four Deatheaters joined Draco. Harry turned his attention to the situation. He pulled his wand out and realized it, ready to fight. Sensing someone behind us, Harry shoved me into the shadows. Snape had his wand pointed at Harry, placing his index finger to his lips to silence Potter. Then he joined the others.

I stepped from the shadows to watch the fight again. Harry remained silent.

"Severus… Severus, please." Dumbledore's last words. Snape stared at Dumbledore, a war raging in his eyes. Then he raised his wand to Dumbledore and spoke, "Avada Kedevera."

A green beam of light hit Dumbledore in the chest and he tumbled from the tower, dead. Draco's face was like stone, no emotion. Harry gasped. Snape grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him down the stairs. Harry tore after them. After a moment's hesitation, I did too.

I hurried down a corridor to the Slytherin Common Room. Most students were in bed but some were starting to wake up.

"Why'd you do it?!" Draco turned on his heels and walked towards me, his face contorted with rage, "Why?!"

"Do what? What did I do?"

Draco slammed into me, pushing me backwards into the wall behind me. My head slammed into the stone, making my head pound. Draco pinned my arms to either side with his, breathing heavily in my face, "You. You lying inconsiderate bitch! You told my mother to make an unbreakable vow to your 'father' so he can protect me in case I fail! You never believed in me."

"Are you insane?!" I gasped as my knees began to buckle as my head continued to pound. "I did no such thing Draco!"

"Lie. That's all you ever told me. Lies!" his eyes narrowed. He raised his wand, looking like he was planning to strike me. Suddenly he was pulled backwards, releasing me. I fell to my knees, gasping for breath. My wrists hurt, my head ached, and dots swam in my vision. I looked up to see who freed me.

Snape had an arm wrapped around Draco's neck to keep him from pouncing. But that didn't keep Draco from kicking and clawing at Snape. I rubbed my temples to rid of the headache that radiated from the back of my skull.

"Quiet!" Snape snapped to stop Draco from struggling.

"She's a bloody liar." Draco managed to choke out.

"Where did you get a ridiculous idea like that?"

"It's obvious." Draco stopped kicking, but continued to claw at Draco's arm.

"You're wrong. It was your mother's idea. She seeked me out on her own. Victoria had nothing to do with it at all." Regret crept into Snape's voice. Draco stopped struggling. Snape cautious released him, but Draco didn't move. He just stared intently into my eyes.

"You were right." He said softly.

I rubbed my head, where the pain was increasing, "Indeed I was."

"I am so sorry." He stepped towards me, but I shied away.

"Come Draco we must go." Snape grasped Draco's arm and pulled him away. Draco looked back as I leaned against the wall and cried.

My coin I received from Draco from what seemed like forever ago heated up. I looked at it to see a message.

'Victoria. You there?'

I sighed and picked up my wand to respond, 'Yes Draco.'

'Do you have a minute?'

'I've got loads of time.'

'Can we talk?'

'Draco, why didn't you just pull me aside at the last Deatheaters meeting?'

'It's just that… I have a feeling we're going downhill.'

I snorted, 'You think?'

'Yes. Please come over just for a minute. I have things I'd like to say to you in person.'

'Must I?'

'Please. Plus mother and father are rather keen for an update on the dark lord…'

'Alright.'

'Just apparate to the front of Malfoy Manor.'

'Got it.'

'Thanks.'

'Yep.'

I rang the doorbell at Malfoy Manor and looked around. Tall hedges lined the gravel driveway and in the distance, rolling hills and a sparkling lake. The view would have been beautiful if I wasn't in such a sober mood.

The door opened and Lucius Malfoy stood with his wife, Narcissa.

"Ahh Victoria dear. What a pleasant surprise." Lucius smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Are you… alone?" Narcissa asked nervously, her blonde hair shaking in anticipation.

"Yes quite alone. Voldemort is not the intention of my visit."

"Then come in by all means!" Lucius' smile lightened and I stepped into the large manor.

"Are you wishing to see Draco?" Narcissa led me to the drawing room and we sat down at the long table.

"Yes I am Mrs. Malfoy. But I am guessing you are also wondering of the Darklord's actions. So I would be happy to oblige Mrs. Malfoy."

"Oh dearie you have no reason to call me that. Call me Narcissa and call Lucius by his first name too. We both know each other well enough."

"Yes Mrs. Mal- Narcissa."

"So tell me for I am curious, how is the Darklord?" Lucius joined us at the table.

"As well as any Darklord could be I suppose."

"Yes." Lucius laughed nervously, "What are his plans?"

"He is gaining followers rapidly, and traveling throughout the world for more recruits, like dementors or giants; vampires even."

"Inferi?" Narcissa asked in a whisper.

"But of course. The Darklord knows no bounds."

"Yes yes of course. Thank you for the insight." Lucius wrung his hands, "Narcissa dear, please show Victoria to Draco. She's had quite enough of this."

"I think you have had enough of this Lucius, not Victoria." Narcissa shook her head and led me by my arm out of the room and up the marble stairs.

"Thank you for everything Narcissa."

"Not a problem at all. But I do have one question."

"Anything."

"What is it like being the daughter of the Darklord?"

"Not easy. I'm constantly being pushed in the direction he wants. He has a way of giving me my freedom while still strictly keeping me under his thumb. I'm almost like an Inferi for him. Doing his bidding." I said; my voice filling with disgust.

"I'm very sorry I asked. Draco is in his bedroom, down the right hall, seventh door on the left."

"Thank you again."

"Anytime." Narcissa hugged me and kissed my cheek.

I wandered down the hall to Draco's room, admiring the pictures. My eyes were drawn to a rich oil painting just outside Draco's bedroom door. It was of him, his hand on a fireplace mantle, looking into the distance. Then he turned to the camera and smiled a genuine smile, something I haven't seen in ages.

With a pang of guilt, I opened Draco's door and entered.

"Draco?" the room was quiet.

Draco turned from looking out the window and opened his mouth, words rushing out, "I didn't kill him. I failed. How can I ever face Voldemort now? How?! Please I-I don't know what to do! Victoria! You know him! How can I tell the bloody Darklord I failed?"

I sighed and sat on his four poster bed. He sat beside me, his arm encircling my waist. I looked at his hand and sighed again, "You… don't." I said quietly. My head throbbed from my concussion and I rubbed it.

"What?"

"He'll assume you killed him. Snape won't take credit. It doesn't matter either way as long as Dumbledore's dead."

"You mean… Lie to the Darklord's face? Are you barking mad?"

"Probably." I muttered, "I do it all the time. No big deal…"

"Yeah, but you don't lie about murder. You don't know what I mean." His hand dropped from my waist, leaving an empty feeling.

"I do."

"No, you don't!"

"Draco. Stop."

He was silent for a moment, "Why?"

"You don't know me. I've had to kill people! I was forced to kill my own mother!" a tear spilled down my cheek. I caught Draco looking so I turned my head away. It hurt to look him in the eyes.

"I had no idea Victoria." His hand brushed my arm.

"I-" I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing this had to be done, "Draco…" I turned to him. His eyes locked with mine, pleading my not to say what we both knew what would come out of my mouth next.

"Victoria…"

The guilt felt heavier in my heart, "Draco… You mean the world to me, but I just can do this anymore. The fighting is awful. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry. Be mad if you want."

Draco's face showed no emotion, "Victoria… please…"

His begging broke my already shattered heart, "I'm sorry." I said one more time. I got up and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End

By my seventh year I couldn't bear to be at Hogwarts. I caved in to Voldemort and joined him, helping recruit and gathering information to present at meetings. It was difficult for me to do these things since Draco was officially a Deatheater. He was at every meeting, keeping his eyes on the polished wood table. I had to ignore him and inform the Deatheaters of raids, murders, more boring meetings, and dates, anything Voldemort passed to me to tell them when he was absent.

I haven't talked to Draco much throughout the whole ordeal. Though, one time I had to accompany him to the Netherlands to check on how things were shaping up with some foreign dementors.

When we apparated, we landed in a marsh next to old windmills. "Shit!" I scowled and climbed onto dry land.

Draco sniggered, "Nice one Nolton."

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes and started towards the mist I could see in the distance. Draco was still chuckling as we walked, side by side. I cursed to myself as I dried my clothes. Draco's sniggers grew louder so I elbowed him.

"Jeez you're violent." He teased, drying his clothes.

"Nothing's changed then." I rolled my eyes again. We stopped at the edge of the mist, shivering slightly.

"Whew it's getting warm." Draco slipped off his traveling cloak.

"You're crazy, it's freezing."

"Wimp." Draco smirked as he draped his cloak around my shoulders.

"Follow me." I cast my patronus, a lion, and we set off through the mist.

"Why is your patronus a lion? You're a bloody Slytherin after all. You can't be giving in to the weakness of Gryffindor."

"Why Draco I'm offended. I would never. You know me better than that. Besides, my lion is so much fiercer than a stupid Gryffindor." To prove my point, my patronus turned its head to us and roared.

"I believe you. Nice kitty…" Draco tried to pet it.

"Oh stop." A cold feeling stopped us. The clouds overhead seemed to cover the shining sun. Draco subconsciously edged closer to me as we stood there.

"They're coming." Draco whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck.

"Don't worry." As I said this, a tall hooded figure with black wings glided forward. Its rattling breath shook my heart as a scabbed hand reached out. My patronus stood between us.

"Victoria… are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Shhhh, hello Azrael." I bowed to the dementor, who bowed deeply back. I extinguished my patronus and ignited my wand.

"It has a name?" Draco hissed in my ear.

"Yes and he is not an 'it'. Azrael is a very kind and generous dementor; much better than all the rest." Azrael held up his scabbed hands in protest.

"Don't pretend you're not." I smiled.

"Why does he have wings?"

"Well he is the leader of all dementors, and the name 'Azrael means angel of death. It is an angel who severs the soul from a body at death.'"

"Makes sense."

"Yes but we must get on with business. Azrael, Voldemort is planning on the takeover of Hogwarts on April 25th." Azrael nodded. "Today is…"

"Only October 30th." Draco sighed and shivered.

"Yes what he said. I am not sure how much longer after the 25th until Voldemort will succeed in the murder of Harry Potter, but he suggests it would be wise to migrate our way." Azrael nodded once more.

"It's getting cold Victoria."

"You want your cloak back?"

"No no keep it. I'll survive."

"Prat." I muttered. Azrael gestured to us with his skeleton hands.

"Victoria he's asking you something."

"What? Oh no no no. We're not together. We used to be but not anymore." Azrael shrugged and pointed behind him.

"I really can't understand all his gestures." Draco sighed.

"It takes a while to get used to. But Azrael is a good friend and good listener." I laughed lightly. "Do you have to go Azrael?"

Azrael nodded and clasped his hands, lowering his head. A single word was whispered all around us, "αντίο." [Farewell]

I clasped my hands and bowed by head back. The dementor glided forward and placed a hand on my shoulder, then turned and glided away. The spot where Azrael's hand touched burned with an icy coldness. I turned and walked, Draco tagging along.

"What the bloody hell did he say? Αντίο?"

"It means farewell." I said briskly, walking as quick as I could manage.

"In what language?"

"Greek. The dementors prefer ancient Greek for speaking; reasons unknown to all of us."

"You really know him?"

"Yes, very well. Come on we need to apparate home." Draco placed a hand on my arm and turned on the spot. We landed on the steps of Snape's house.

"Well…" Draco said awkwardly, "Good night."

"Goodnight."

Draco leaned forward to kiss me.

I stepped back, shocked, "What are you doing?"

"I-err-I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Draco, don't think I'm not still mad at you."

"It's been almost a year! Forgive and forget!" Draco pleaded.

"I can't forgive. And I wish I could forget." I said coldly before opening the door and stepping inside, slamming the door behind me. I heard a cracking sound and knew Draco had apparated away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Absolution

After that I saw hardly anything of Draco besides at meetings, which were now taken over by Voldemort completely, for the date was drawing nearer. I hadn't spoken to Draco directly since the meeting in the Netherlands with Azrael. He had gotten tense and immersed deeply in dark magic. When rumors flew that he was dating Pansy, I cried for 3 days. I couldn't believe this was the Draco I knew.

When Charity Burbage was killed on the table in the drawing room at Malfoy Manor, Draco fell out of his chair in fright. His face was sickly and what little color he had in his face had vanished. I couldn't help but study his face across the table. Could this be the boy who was so intense and focused, so sure he could kill Albus Dumbledore? Who gave everything up to be where he was now? Couldn't be.

Draco continued to surprise me when he identified Harry Potter as 'possibly' being him, though he 'wasn't sure'. It seemed very un-Draco like and raised everyone's eyebrows.

When April 25th came around and Voldemort successfully took over Hogwarts, Snape was appointed headmaster. Voldemort ordered to me accompany Snape and discipline the student is necessary alongside the other Deatheaters.

This was a breaking point for me. I couldn't stand being Voldemort's little puppet any longer. It pissed me off. I couldn't carry on this lie I was living. I decided to speak up, no matter what the consequences.

At the next endless meeting, I stood up just as Voldemort was about to leave, looked him straight in the red pupils, and spoke, "Father, I cannot do this anymore. You expect me to be this… this perfect Prefect, but I'm not. I'm not an amazing witch like Bellatrix," Bellatrix cackled in delight and smirked at the others, "or a dark master of potions like Snape," Snape smiled faintly, "So I'm done. I can't carry on hurting innocent people. I'm sorry. I'm not saying I want to be on Potter's side, I just don't want to fight against it."

Voldemort smiled faintly; a dry, deadly smile, "You're joking right dear? My… pride and joy wouldn't simply… walk out would she?" he apparated over to me in a cloud of black smoke, "Stay. Sit and relax."

"No. I won't. I'm done."

"You will!" his hand reached back and slapped my tender face. My head jerked to the side. My mouth filled with the rustic taste of blood. I spat blood on the table and shot Narcissa an apologetic look. Her face, like many others, was frozen in horror.

Draco stood up from his seat, ready to fight Voldemort, but Lucius held him back with a weary and nervous face. Draco spat in Voldemort's direction with disgust before sitting down. His grey eyes met mine for a moment. A sense of protection filled me from his look, but only for a moment. I went back to feeling cold and empty.

As it turned out, Harry Potter sped up the process of his death sentence, making Voldemort decide to invade Hogwarts on May 2nd. I stood in front of the gates of Hogwarts for a moment, taking in the combat before me. A sharp pang of icy shot down my arm from my shoulder and turned to see Azrael's hand on my shoulder. We watched the scene together for a moment.

"παράξενο, έτσι δεν είναι?" [Strange isn't it?]

"Yes it is. It's so odd to come to a place I used to call home to tear it down. Where did you come from Azrael?"

"κάπου σκοτεινό και μακρινό." [Somewhere dark and distant]

"Azrael, have you ever loved someone?"

"αυτό είναι μια ανόητη ερώτηση να ζητήσει από κάποιον σαν εμένα." [That is a silly question to ask someone like me]

"I can just tell you've been around for years and years. You'd of have to have loved someone at one point."

"ανόητο κορίτσι, σκεπτόμενος, Azrael, μπορεί να αγαπήσει." [Silly girl, thinking I, Azrael, can love]

"I trust in you."

If dementors could sigh, Azrael did, "θ αγαπούσε μια φορά. αν είμαι αυτό που είμαι, μπορώ να πω αγάπη είναι ένα ισχυρό πράγμα." [I loved once. though I am what I am, I can say love is a powerful thing]

"Powerful enough to overlook mistakes?"

"ναι ειδικά αυτό." [Yes, especially that]

"You are wise."

"ξέρω." [I know] Azrael said rather smugly.

"Know-it-all."

Azrael let out a shaky laugh, a strange sound, "βλέμμα μου κατά το χρόνο! πρέπει να προχωρήσουμε με ό, τι είναι γραφτό να γίνει. είστε πολύ πέρα από τα έτη σας youung ένα. Απολαμβάνω την εταιρεία σας, αλλά εγώ πρέπει να πάνε και να κάνουμε ό, τι ήρθα να κάνω. Ελπίζω να σας δούμε σύντομα. αντίο. [My look at the time! We must proceed with what is meant to be done. You are far beyond your years, young one. I enjoy your company, but I must go and do what I came to do. I hope to see you soon. Farewell] with that Azrael glided forward, followed by hundreds of other dementors.

I sighed and followed, knocking student out of the way and stunning a few, but not killing one. I fought my way to the Slytherin Common Room and collapsed on the couch. I thought of what Azrael said and how I was wrong and shouldn't have been so harsh and cold to Draco. How I regretted all that I said. Wishing I could start over, how so much could have been prevented due to my poor actions. I wished desperately to tell him all this.

Then almost like magic, Draco stepped from the shadows. When he saw me to turned his back to me. "You're here." He said quietly, "I'm glad. How have you been?"

"What?!" I stood up, angry, "After 6 months and all you can say is that? Did you ever think about how I felt when you criticized me or-or when we fought over stupid things I couldn't help? It hurt me more then you probably would think! Did you ever… care about me, did you ever love me at all?!" by now I was screaming. I turned my back to him. The ground above us rumbled dangerously and the lake in the windows glowed with hexes and curses.

"Yes. I did."

I snorted, "Yeah, DID. But now you're all up on Pansy. It's over."

"Dating? What made you think I was dating Pansy-? That's disgusting and completely bat shit crazy. I never dated her and never plan to. I did love you and still do. I never stopped."

"You promise. You promised you'd never do anything to hurt me. I felt childish speaking these words.

"I'm not saying my actions are acceptable," Draco started carefully, "because they are not by any means. But I am saying I did not intend to hurt you in anyway. I'd sooner kill myself than willingly hurt you."

"Don't die."

"I'm staying right here." The ground above us shook again and a few pieces of celling fell to the carpeted ground. "Well not in this very spot for I'll get crushed, but I'm staying with you. I love you."

"Prove it." I whispered. I heard him cross the room. I turned around. My face was mere inches from his. "Prove it." I repeated.

"I will." He took both my hands and looked into my eyes, "Victoria, from the moment I laid eyes on you I realized you were the one. You're smart, funny, beautiful, caring, sweet, gentle, and letting you walk away that night was the biggest mistake of my life-"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted.

"If it's anyone who should be apologizing, it's me. I forgive you."

I sniffed the air, "Why do you smell like smoke?" my hands slid over his black suit. Patches of the suit were burnt and rough.

"Goyle set the bloody Room of Requirement on fire." His face was grim, "He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." I rubbed his arm.

"…I can prove I still love you." He took a deep steadying breath, "I want to be with you forever. So here's my offer." He slid down on one knee while still looking into my eyes, causing me to gasp. His eyes, as silvery as the moon, were soft and caring, but nervous. "Marry me. Make me the happiest man on Earth. Marry me Victoria Moriah Nolton. Please."

In his hand he held a velvet box containing a beautiful engagement ring of pure gold and diamonds. I hesitated, the ring on the chain around my neck felt heavy.

Out of the corner of my eye Bellatrix materialized. She raised her wand, pointed at Draco, and cooed, "Sectumsempra."

Everything slowed. "No!" I screamed. I jumped, shoving Draco to the side, taking the hit.

As the bright flash of light hit me, I saw my life flash before my eyes. My mom, meeting Draco, Voldemort, Draco and I's first kiss, Snape, the time Draco hit me, my first time at Hogwarts, Draco laughing in the moonlight by the lake; his eyes lighting up and his hair gleaming in the silvery beams.

The force of the spell sent me flying backwards into a glass table, shattering it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Healing

"God damnit Bellatrix! Get the hell out of here!" Draco recovered from shock and screamed at Bellatrix as he pulled out his mother's wand. The ground above the common room shook more violently than ever. Hogwarts was coming down. Draco yelled the Crucio Curse, sending a short shock of tortured pain through Bellatrix. She whimpered as he stepped closer.

"Do it." Bellatrix cooed, "You know the spell Draco. Kill me."

Draco raised his wand, "Avada Kedev-" he looked at me, realization washing over his face and he lowered his wand. "Get out of here. Go. Go!"

Bellatrix apparated away in a cloud of black smoke. Draco stuffed his mother's wand in his pocket and rushed to me.

Bellatrix managed to cut my stomach. Blood was rushing out, and I was feeling faint from the loss of blood. I gasped for breath, coughing on what little oxygen I had. I pressed my hand weakly to my stomach to try and stop the blood flow.

"Oh jeez… oh… gods…" Draco muttered to himself. He produced a towel and began soaking up blood. He hesitated, then picked me up and spun on the spot. Moments later we were in his bedroom. I laid my head on his shoulder. He set me on the bed and hurried out, bringing back a woman in a nurse's uniform. "I-I'll be back." Draco backed out. My eyes grew heavy until I fell asleep.

"What happened?"

"She took the spell for me I guess. I have no idea why. She hates me right now."

"She doesn't hate you. I don't either."

"I didn't say anything about you…"

"I know I know. I was worth the try. You're just so cute."

Draco snorted, "Thanks. Can you talk to her for me Hestia?"

"Sure." Hestia walked over to me and poked my side, "Victoria. Victoria? Hellooooooo?"

I groaned and rolled on my side, instantly regretting it. Pain shot through my body, and I leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up. I cough and gagged until my stomach was empty.

"Gods Hestia."

"Eww… gods… sorry." Hestia cast a cleaning charm. Then she sat on the bed's edge. "How did it happen?"

"I took the hit for Draco from Bellatrix."

"Why?"

"Instinct I guess? I can't stand the thought of one day without him. He's my everything."

"You love him."

"I do?"

"Little sister, love is… love is when you can't stand the thought of not spending a moment without them. You never want to leave their side."

"Well I feel that way." I carefully sat up and combed my hand through my long blonde hair.

Hestia smiled and looked at the window sill. "I'll leave you two alone." She winked and waltzed from the room.

Draco got off the window sill and walked over. He stroked my face with his cold hand.

"You heard that all didn't you?" my hand covered his.

He smiled and nodded, "You didn't have to take the hit for me."

"Yes I know." I whispered, pulling his cool body closer. "I did it for you because I love you." He wrapped his arms around me, I did the same. His body was alarmingly thin, almost skeletal like. I was able to lock my hands all the way around his waist with plenty of room to spare. "Draco you need to eat more darling. You're as thin as a twig."

"The pressure of being a Deatheater was a lot. The stress was horrible." He gestured to his skinny waist and the dark circles under his eyes. "So we walked away. My family walked away from Voldemort." He smiled down at me.

"I stopped cutting myself for you." I said firmly. "Promise me you'll eat more."

"I'll try." He sighed, pulling me closer. Draco bit his lip and chose his words carefully. "I'm sorry for falsely accusing you of the unbreakable vow."

"You went ballistic."

"I-I know. Something indie me triggered and I had to find someone to blame. Unfortunately I found you. So I snapped. Luckily Snape found me…"

"What would have happened if he didn't?"

"I might have… never mind."

"Killed me?"

"Yes." He whispered; his lips against my hair. I looked up into his grey eyes. They were magnified by tears welling up in his eyes. As one tear broke free and rolled down his flawless face, I caught it with my finger and pulled myself up.

"No crying. Malfoys don't cry."

"They don't love either."

"Really."

"In that case, I don't want to be a Malfoy." His lips brushed my cheek. I caught his jaw line with my lips. He smelled of aftershave.

"It's hot in here." I muttered.

"It's actually quite cool in here."

"Well you're not the once sporting a few injuries."

Draco winced, "I'm so terribly sorry."

"It's alright."

"I'll take care of you."

"Mind if I sleep here?" I yawned and scooted over so Draco could slip in his bed next to me.

"Please do."

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"For all the time you've known Voldemort was your father, where did you live? Like where did you sleep and stuff?"

"Well he traveled around and chose whatever muggle house he liked. He just killed the owner. I either was traveling with him or with Snape. Sometimes I had to kill the muggle owner. I've seen more death thank I'd like… it's not important. I'm here now. That's all."

"Wow, so you were right about lying to Voldemort about murder…"

"Yeah I often said the muggles died naturally or something. It's hard to kill, Draco. It really is. You're so very lucky Snape killed Dumbledore for you."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

"He's dead by the way. Harry killed Voldemort.

"Good." I laughed.

"Good?"

"He wasn't good to me. You saw when he slapped me because I refused to be a Deatheater. He always abused me like that. It's better off that he's dead."

"I never knew…"

"Lots of people didn't know. It's better that way."

"So it's better off that he's gone?"

My smile faded, "He's gone. He really is. Just like that? My dad is dead." Realization finally hit me. I was alone. At least I had Snape still.

"I'm sorry baby." Draco did all he could to comfort me.

"At least I have Snape."

"There is one more thing Victoria…" Draco stroked my blonde hair with his hand.

"What?"

"I'm not sure you'd want to know."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Just tell me."

"Voldemort Killed Snape."

"…What?"

"I'm sorry." He touched the ring on the chain around my neck, "Who gave you this? Surely not me. I don t recognize it."

My heart felt like it was in the back of my throat. My stomach was coated in a layer of ice. My whole body felt numb. The man who cared for me most of my life, gone. My father killed my father. Silent tears slipped down my cheeks. I sat with my knees to my chest, staring at the wall.

I thought of the last time I ever saw him.

Snape removed the chain around my neck, slipped something on it, and hooked it back around my neck. I studied the ring. A silver band wrapped around a shiny diamond. A simple design, but stunning.

"What's this?"

"It's a ring I was going to give Lily for her birthday."

My eyes widened with realization. I looked at the ring, then back up at him. "No, I can take this… it's your prized possession."

"Please. Take it. There's not much time. I must go. Be safe." He kissed me on the forehead and hurried off. -

I rolled the ring between my fingertips. The place where my Snape kissed me for the last time burned.

Finally I spoke, "And to answer your question, yes."

"…Yes?" Draco looked up from his letter he was writing.

"Yes I'll marry you silly."

He smiled, "Excellent." He kissed my neck, sending chills down my spine. His hands rubbed my sides as I tugged on his hair and massaged his neck; our feet intertwined. We fell asleep holding each other close.

I sighed and tapped my foot. Draco sat before me, staring at the plate of food I prepared for him. Draco glanced up at me.

"Draco. Eat." I glared at him.

"I-I'm not hungry."

"Come on. Eat or else."

"Or else what?" Draco tugged at his hair.

I shot him an annoyed look and whipped out my dagger, holding it to my arm.

Draco hesitated, "You wouldn't…"

I pressed the dagger to my arm. Draco gasped and grabbed a fork, gulping down the food in front of him.

"Good." I sighed in relief and lifted the dagger from my arm. A thin line of blood rose from the cut.

"Thank you Victoria."

"You're welcome." I stooped down and kissed Draco on the lips for the first time in over a year.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Danger

"Err… someone is here to see you Victoria."

"Oh who could it be?" I walked down the stairs of Malfoy Manor, combing my still damp hair. When I got to the door my hair was frozen. Draco gestured with his hand to Azrael. Draco walked off, still shivering.

"γεια νέους ένα." [Hello young one]

"Azrael I am of age now. I am hardly young."

"αχ πώς πετούν τα χρόνια. θα περπατάμε; οι οδηγοί φαίνεται νευρικό στην παρουσία μου." [Oh how the years fly. Shall we walk? These wizards seem nervous in my presense]

I lead him down the gravel driveway and onto a trail winding through the woods. The sun seemed to dip behind the clouds, leaving me chilled. "How are you?"

"αρκετά καλά. Ήρθα να σας προειδοποιήσω." [Well enough. I came to warn you]

"About what?" I cast a warming charm to loosen my still fingers.

"τώρα ότι η είναι νεκρός, οι άνθρωποι μιλούν. ο καθένας μαθαίνει την αληθινή ταυτότητά σας. γίνεται ολοένα και πιο χειρότερα για εσάς." [Now that the he is dead, people talk. Everyone is learning your true identity. It is becoming increasingly worse for you]

"You mean 'he' as in Voldemort?"

Azrael nodded, "που θα είναι έξω για αίμα σας ως αποζημίωση για του." [They will be out for your blood in compensation for his]

"I am not safe."

Azrael nodded again. Just on cue, a dozen dementors emerged from the woods, their breaths rattling. I felt the happiness inside me being sucked from my body.

Azrael glided between us, "σταματήσει, που είναι μαζί μου." [Stop, she is with me]

The dementors hissed in protest, but ceased. One dementor glided forward, "אמן. היא מזוהה עם אתם יודעים מי." [Master, she is associated with you know who]

"τολμήσεις να μου παρακούσουν?" [You dare disobey me?]

"לא. אבל למה אתם מגינים עליה?" [No, but why are you protecting her?]

"Δεν μου ερώτηση. και φεύγουν ξαφνικά." [Do not question me. Leave at once]

"כן. אמן. אבל הילד תצטער." [Yes. Master. But the child will be sorry]

"διασχίζουν της και θα σας λυπάμαι υπήρχαν." [Cross her and you will be sorry you existed]

The dementor hissed at Azrael, "אתה שם את מבטחך האנשים הלא נכונים." [You put your faith in the wrong people]

"Έκανα λάθος να βάλει την πίστη μου σε εσάς. τώρα πρέπει να φύγει. για πάντα." [I was wrong to put my faith in you. Now be gone]

"פרידה מטופשת הראשי. פרידה." [Farewell foolish master. Farewell] the clan of dementors glided away with a hissing noise.

"What language were they speaking? Why wasn't it Greek?"

Azrael sighed, "ήταν εβραϊκή. Αυτή ήταν η περιφρόνηση. είναι παρόμοια με εκείνη λυκάνθρωπος ξέρατε. διφωσφορικών ο τρόμος για τους άλλους." [It was Hebrew. That was Defiance. He is similar to that werewolf you knew. He wreaks terror on others]

"Greyback? He is like the Greyback of the dementors? Great." I sighed.

"όπως έλεγα, δεν είστε ασφαλείς. θα πρέπει να φύγουν ή να αλλάξεις το όνομά σου. κάτι. παρακαλώ για μένα. i δεν μπορεί να αγαπήσει, αλλά έχω μεγαλώσει αρέσει σας. πάμε. εγώ θα ξέρουν πώς να βρείτε σας." [Like I was saying, you are not safe. You must flee or change your name. Something. Please for me. I cannot love but I have grown fond of you. go. I will know how to find you]

"Farewell Azrael. Until later."

"αποχαιρετιστήριο νέα. αντίο." [Farewell young one. Farewell]

I waved as I turned around to walk back. Azrael stood (or floated) where I left him, staring into the distance. His black wings shone in the sun. I turned on the spot, apparating to the manor.

"Anya what did he have to say?"

"He warned me about the growing danger of people finding out that I am Voldemort's daughter. Then we ran into some dementors who spoke Hebrew. They were furious with me, and tried to suck out my soul."

"They didn't kiss you did they?" Draco's forehead creased with worry, he handed me a bar of chocolate which I tore into. A warm feeling spread through my body.

"No no I'm still here and my soul is very much attached still."

"What are you gonna do?"

I examined a piece of hair that was thawing on my shoulder, "Azrael suggested dyeing my hair and/or changing my name."

"Are you going to?"

"I might have to."

"Well as long as you stay the same, it won't matter your name or hair color."

"Yes but I will have to convince Hestia. She'll flip."

"I bet."

"I'll talk to her. Be back." I grabbed another handful of chocolate, kissed Draco's cheek, and apparated away.

I landed in Hestia's new apartment in muggle London. She walked in only wearing lingerie and a silky robe.

"Oh, hi Victoria."

"Err… am I interrupting?" I ran my fingers through my hair, uncomfortable.

"No no Hunter just left."

"Hunter?"

"Some guy I met."

"Ahh."

"So what's up?"

"I talked to Azrael."

"Your dementor friend?"

"That's the one."

"You know I always admired your ability to communicate with him."

"Thanks."

"What did he have to say?"

"We are in danger. People, creatures and wizards, are getting angry with us; since we were associated so closely with Voldemort. I almost got a dementor's kiss on a walk in the woods."

"Well that's what you get for befriending a bloody dementor."

"Azrael saved me."

"Ooh good friend. What do you suggest we do? I haven't been confronted too much… though I have been sneered at a few times."

"Azrael suggested dyeing our hair and/or changing our names."

"Ooh I have been thinking I'd like to be blonde."

"There you go. Perfect. Want me to transfigure it now?"

"Sure. I'm too lazy to anyway."

I rolled my eyes and raised my wand, flicking it. Hestia's hair changed to shoulder length golden curls. "That good?"

"Ooh I look very pretty. What about your hair?"

"I'll change it later." I waved her off, "Now I should probably change your eye color too."

"Are you sure you can? That's pretty advanced magic."

I grimaced at her, "You forgot who my teacher was." Another flick of my wand, and Hestia's eyes changed to a hunter green.

"Ooh I look sexy!"

"Oh stop." I rolled my eyes.

"Names?"

"Why must you be so provoking?"

She shrugged, "Hunter is coming back over in a bit. I wanna get this show on the road."

I thought, "How about Daphne? Daphne Greengrass?"

"Ooh pretty. What does it mean?"

"Well Greengrass means green grass." I smirked, "And Daphne means 'Laurel' in Greek."

"Tell me more about her."

"Hmm… You're 19, sorted in Slytherin, went to school at Hogwarts for all seven years. You're a pure-blood. I'll stop back later with an aging potion."

"Sounds like my kind of girl! What will your name be?"

I thought. I wanted the name to be special. Then I thought of an idea, "Mom and dad met at the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel in muggle London. How about Astoria Greengrass?"

"That's very touching." Hestia, well now Daphne, smiled a genuine smile.

"Let's say I was sorted into the same house, only two years behind you, so I still am 17."

"Right," Daphne nodded, "So do I have to officially change my name somewhere?"

"I believe so."

"Thanks for all the help."

"No problem. I have to go."

"Wait," Daphne caught my left hand in hers and studied the engagement ring on my finger, "is this what I think it is…?"

"If you're thinking of an engagement ring, then yes. Draco proposed."

"Oh my goodness, why didn't you tell me!"

"I don't know." I sighed.

The doorbell rang. Daphne flounced past me and pulled the door open. A guy with a shaved head and hunter green eyes stepped in. He looked at Daphne for a moment, "Am I at the wrong…?"

"Obliviate!" I cried. I modified Hunter's memory so he thought he was dating Daphne the whole time, not Hestia.

"Thanks." Daphne muttered.

"Muggle?"

"Heavens no!"

"Well, have fun Daphne." I waved again and apparated back to the manor.

Draco pounced on me as soon as I landed, covering me with kisses.

I smiled, kissing him full on the lips, "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm being paranoid about losing you."

"You forgot who my teacher was. I can do more than defend myself easily."

"Right. So what did you two decide?"

"Well you are no longer engaged to Victoria Nolton. You are now graced with the presence of Astoria Greengrass."

"Charming. Pleasure to meet you." Draco kissed my hand.

I smirked, "Remind me again why you chose me that afternoon on the train."

"Well I was sent by my father to find children of Deatheaters for reasons that are unknown to me still today. I sensed you were one, so I struck on a conversation using my charm and wit."

I smirked again, "Yeah you and all your chivalrous charm and wit."

"That's me. I was supposed to gather you but I sort of… lost focus."

"What happened?"

"I fell in love."

"Oh Draco."

"It's hard to be a Deatheater in love." He grimaced, "I was taking the wrath from my father that I hadn't found anyone, because I wasn't sure you were associated with the Dark Arts at the time. I was too late. That first night in the Common Room was bad. I was almost caught, since I was to be on duty at all time. I was afraid to get too close…"

"I understand. I'm here now and all yours."

"That night when I hit you, purely by mistake you must know." His rough finger tips brushed my eye, "I couldn't stand hurting you anymore, but I shouldn't have let you go that night. I realize I totally made many mistakes. But all I ask of you now is forgiveness. I can't stand the thought of you not by my side. I'll never leave you again, I promise." His hands cupped my face, searching for forgiveness. The silvery light in his eyes gleamed. Draco's hands dropped to my waist, pulling me closer.

"I forgive you. For everything. I promise. You didn't mean to do any of that."

Draco hung his head, "I can't believe I did."

"I forgive you Draco. But can you do one thing for me?"

"For you? Anything."

"I feel it would be safer for you to be older than me, so… I was thinking you take an aging potion? It'd be less suspicious if I was younger."

"Anything for you love." He kissed me.


	14. Epilogue

Chapter 14: For the First Time

Draco shut the front door and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. His parents had just come to our new house to have a look around. It was a larger two story in the middle of a lovely field. In the distance were rolling mountains and a large sparkling lake.

The house itself is a fancy, two story brick house with a large porch, and a chimney to top it all off. At first I protested in buying it, for it was big an utterly ridiculous to have, but Draco managed to convince me, saying I needed a quiet life.

"Can you believe three years ago I lived with them?"

"Be nice." I patted his shoulder and smirked. Draco ran his fingers through my dark hair, which I changed soon after my name change.

"It's nice to finally have our own house. That apartment in muggle London was nice, but this is magnificent."

"And it's all ours." I smiled. Draco beamed and grabbed me by the waist, picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" Draco murmured, his lips brushing my neck.

"I have a few things in mind." I smirked. Pressing my lips to his, I pushed him backwards, steering him to the living room and making him fall onto the couch.

"Shag in the living room? On the bloody couch?" Draco raised a blonde eyebrow as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"You act like you're surprised."

"Well the last time I made advances, which were when we were much younger, you flat out rejected me." Draco managed to unbutton his shirt and I tossed it over my shoulder.

"We were like 16 Draco. Now we're adults."

"But-"

"If you want to shag, shut up." I gave him a stern look. Draco nodded earnestly, lifting my shirt over my head. "I have one question though Draco. What are your thoughts on kids?"

"Kids?"

"No bloody dementors. Yes kids."

"If you were to ask me this oh… four years ago, I'd have run away screaming. Literally. But now, I sort of like the idea."

"Really?" I stared at him, surprised.

"I've changed. I'm not a power hungry, bloody prat."

"You've changed, but not that much." I wrinkled my nose at him.

"Offensive." His hand travelled down my stomach.

I caught his hand, "Okay so we've decided it's a yes for the kids?"

"Definitely."

"You're amazing."

"So what am I just supposed to do, just go at it with you?"

"I hope it's more romantic than that." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it will be," Draco leaned in to kiss me. I held my hand up, making him whine.

"One more thing to say."

"Yes?" Draco's voice held a tad bit of impatience.

"I don't want them quite yet. I mean, shagging whenever we want and where ever we want if phenomenal."

"Couldn't agree more." Draco caught my lips with his.

"Astoria. Hey Astoria, wake up. I have a surprise for you."

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my eyes. "It's nine in the morning Draco. I know it's my bloody birthday but I want to sleep in."

"I just want to give you your first birthday present." A warm tongue licks my chin.

"Please tell me it's not your tongue licking me." I open my eyes hesitantly to see a grinning Draco and a puppy with golden fur and big paws. "Oh he's darling!" I squeal as I hug the eager dog.

"Happy birthday love. It's a boy." Draco sat on our bed next to me and presses a kiss to my temple.

"He's perfect." I smiled at Draco. "I know why you got him."

"Of course you do! Not every day you turn 23." He smirked and rubbed the puppy's belly.

"Besides that," I hit his arm, "I remember a long time ago that you said you picture us in a house with a dog that I named some silly name."

"And us being perfectly happy." Draco smiled to himself.

"And we are. By the way, this puppy's name will be…" I held the dog up and studied him, "Maxwell. Max for short."

"It's perfect."

"And I have a surprise for you too mister Malfoy."

"It's your birthday; I should be the one giving you the surprises."

"Well I just received the news this morning."

"Hit me with it."

I bit my lip in anticipation, "I'm pregnant."

Draco's face was emotionless. His grey eyes were wide, "…W-w-what?"

I held his face in my hands, "I. Am. Pregnant."

"Oh my gosh!" Draco pounced on me with a bear hug. Max whimpered and jumped around.

"Surprise!" I laughed.

"No way! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! This… this is great!"

"It really is." I stared into his grey eyes. They sparkled as he grinned.

"I love you Astoria. I truly do. Really."

"I love you too Draco."


End file.
